


Maybe There Is Rest For The Wicked After All

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag more as the chapters go, Post Finale, Rated M incase I feel like getting darker or smuttier in later chapters, other characters metioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: "Five years ago he would have scoffed at this self deprecation, told himself that he was the devil, he didn’t need anyone. Now, he was able to realize that he had come to rely on the people in his life. He’s sure his father is having the last laugh. The very reason he was banished to hell in the first place is the very reason he wants to stay on earth. Lucifer had been angered by his father’s love for humans, but now he truly understood where he was coming from."*set a month after the s3 finale*Lucifer is certain the Detective is never going to come around. Why should she? He is the Devil after all, and who could possibly love a monster?





	1. Mourning Is For The Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fic in a long time, let alone in a completely different fandom altogether. I recently binged the whole series and have been obsessed with Deckerstar ever since. I'm still getting used to writing different characters, so bear with me if anything seems OOC, I am trying. Please give me feedback, it's always very encouraging! :)

A vintage liquor glass sat abandoned on a piano top. It’s contents long forgotten by the Devil himself who lay a few feet away, sprawled out on the hard wood floor of his second home. 

 

He felt cold (the irony did not escape him). Chloe knew the truth and even though she had chosen him before, he knew there was no way that would be the case once again.

 

It had already been a month. The Detective hadn’t called or texted, it was complete radio silence.

 

She knew he truly was the Devil, evil incarnate and she would believe that’s really who he was.

 

_Wasn’t it though?_

 

Did he not enjoy punishing the wicked? Bringing out everyone’s inner most desires, making them bare their deepest darkest secrets? Maybe he didn’t deserve the happiness he’d had over the last few years.

 

He’d once told the Detective that he wasn’t good enough for her, perhaps that was true in more aspects than just their romantic relationship.

 

Chloe was everything he was not. She was kind, selfless, loving, open, and trusting to a fault. I mean for Dad’s sake she’d trusted a night club owner to accompany her on a murder investigation and continued to allow him to help despite his constant unprofessionalism and high jinx.

 

Though he feared this was most certainly a step too far, even for the Detective.

 

Perhaps it was for the best. All he seemed to be able to do was hurt her. Lucifer had hidden it all behind the guise that he was doing it to protect her, but what good is protecting someone if you're the one who ends up hurting them in the process?

 

Chloe would be better off without him. She had made it clear she was more than capable of handling cases on her own, he wasn’t needed there. In fact, she would probably finally gain the recognition she deserved for her ingenious solves without him in the way. Her personal life would flourish without him. Lucifer wouldn’t be able to get in the way of prospective partners or friends. Her child would no longer have terrible influences surrounding her. (The Spawn was much like her mother, intelligent and more than likely to outsmart those around her for years to come.) Detective Douche ( _Daniel, Lucifer, it’s Daniel_ ) would be able to love and care properly for his family. Linda would be able to focus on her passion for helping others rather than worrying about which celestial being was going to show up at any given time. Maze would be able to feel truly appreciated by those around her. All he did was make her feel unimportant when she was truly his greatest friend. And Amenadiel…well he already got what he wanted. He was back in the Silver City and Lucifer was Devil enough to admit that he was happy for his brother. 

 

He realized he truly added to no one’s life, all he did was hurt those he cared about or inhibit them from doing what they wanted.

 

Five years ago he would have scoffed at this self deprecation, told himself that he was the Devil, he didn’t need anyone. Now, he was able to realize that he had come to rely on the people in his life. He’s sure his father is having the last laugh. The very reason he was banished to hell in the first place is the very reason he wants to stay on earth. Lucifer had been angered by his father’s love for humans, but now he truly understood where he was coming from.

 

The idea that he and his father had anything in common sent a shiver down his spine.

 

He quickly stood up, downing the rest of the glass. Lucifer looked around his expensive home and he felt hollow. He supposed it made sense, his metaphorical home was gone with the Detective, so why should he stay anywhere that made him feel familiar. She was everywhere in his penthouse. From the shadow of her sleeping in his large bed, clad in only socks and one of his dress shirts, to the keys of his piano that still held her finger prints. He can still hear the opening notes to ‘Heart and Soul’ playing in his mind. It hurts.

 

Lucifer is suddenly overcome with anger as he throws his glass across the room, shattering an old painting. He begins to smash his fists against the piano. The feeling of the keys bending under his force giving him a sense of control. He continues to hit the keys as he lets out all his anger and sadness. His throat full of screams and his eyes blurred by tears.

 

By the time he’s stopped, the piano is nearly flattened completely, his lungs burn and his hands are so red, he’d almost believe he was back in his Devil form again.

 

_Red?!_

 

If he was bleeding that could only mean one thing…

 

“Lucifer?” a quiet voice called from the foyer.

 

He felt his entire body tense.

 

_What was she doing here?_

 

Surely she was coming to tell him off. Scold him for not telling her sooner. Letting her play partner to the Devil.

 

He heard her step further into his home as she spoke more confidently “Lucifer I know you’re here.”

 

He doesn’t move, too shocked to make his feet behave. Instead he stands there, listening to her footfalls grow closer until she’s in front of him.

 

What he see’s is truly shocking.


	2. A Fallen Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has finally found Lucifer and she's not about to let him go easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! It's not super long, but I really wanted to get this talk right. Thank you all for the wonderful comments <3 I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it! It's felt really good getting back into writing :)

The Detective, usually put together, is standing in his living room looking disheveled. She’s beautiful none the less, she always will be to Lucifer. However, he can’t help but notice the dark rings under her eyes or the way her hair refuses to lay flat to her head. The clothes she wears are wrinkled, they lay on her body oddly as if she’s been tugging at them nervously. Her eyes are frantic as they search the room.

 

Chloe’s eyes land on him and a wretched sob rips it’s way from her throat. She whispers his name as tears start to flow freely from her eyes.

 

By instinct he steps forward, desperate to comfort her, but then he remembers why she’s upset in the first place.

 

This is all his fault. He’s hurt her again. She’s probably been driving herself mad since her discovery of divinity. Her cries are most likely those of terror.

 

Lucifer is certain she’s here to get closure. Ensure that she hadn’t gone insane after what she’d seen.

 

He begins to step away only for her to lunge forward. A desperate “NO!” reverberating off the walls of his home.

 

“Please…please don’t leave again.” She says brokenly.

 

“Detective-“

 

She steps forward. “Lucifer I’ve been trying to find you for weeks. I thought I’d looked everywhere. I thought you might have gone back…”

 

His heart breaks as he hears her unspoken words. Hell. Maybe he should go back. Perhaps it’s the only place he can be of any use.

 

“I can assure you Detective, the world would be much better off if I had and so would you.”

 

At that, the air in the room changes. The pools of sadness that fill her eyes turn into raging seas. Suddenly, she’s striding forward. Stopping just short of being toe to toe with Lucifer.

 

“ _Are you kidding me?!_ Why do you think disappearing the moment things get hard is always the solution? You can’t just vanish for a month and expect everything to be okay.” She doesn’t yell, but her voice is so sharp it could rival Maze’s blades.

 

Lucifer steadies himself, squaring his shoulders and looking the Detective in the eyes. He knows there’s a big chance this may be the last time he gets to see her. He wants to make sure that nothing is misconstrued or lost when he speaks.

 

“I left Detective, because I knew that you would no longer desire our partnership. I’m sure the realization of my ’stories’ not being so metaphorical was enough of a shock. No less the idea that the actual Devil was your partner in solving murders, one’s I’m sure I’ll be blamed for. Who would want a monster in their lives? Who could ever truly care for something that was so evil?”

 

Chloe visibly deflates, the sadness seeping back into her stance. “You never even gave me the chance.” she whispers

 

It’s so quiet he wouldn’t have heard her had she not been standing so close.

 

Lucifer swallows thickly. “What-?”

 

She meets his eyes once again. “I said you never gave me the chance. As soon as I found out, you ran. I didn’t even get the time to process before I was filling a missing person’s report for my partner.”

 

He looks down, ashamed that he’d been so foolish. Here he was again, hurting her once more.

 

“I thought you would be afraid Detective.”

 

“Of course I’m afraid!”

 

Lucifer recoils as if he’s been slapped.

 

“Not of you though.” she hastens to add.

 

“What else could it possibly be?” He whispers.

 

“Of what it all means.”

 

He looks at her stunned.

 

“It’s all real. Heaven and Hell, angels and demons, the afterlife.”

 

He nods in understanding. Lucifer can only imagine what it must be like to not believe in any sort of higher power, only to have your entire world flipped upside down. Her entire belief system must be crumbling apart around her. All things considered, she seems to be taking things much better than he would have anticipated.

 

“You’re the Devil, sure. That’s your job. But, Lucifer, that’s not who you are.”

 

“How can you be so certain Detective? I may have wings, but I am much too broken to be an angel…I fell for a reason.”

 

She grabs his hands and he startles. It’s been a month since he’s had any physical contact and he feels the yearning deep within his body. He’s missed her casual affection.

 

In his haze of Chloe he faintly remembers that his hands are still bleeding. He attempts to pull them away, but her grip stays firm. Her gaze never wavering from the dark depths of his soulful stare.

 

“Lucifer, you’re not broken. We all have our scars, I know that I do. Just because yours are visible sometimes doesn’t mean you’re a monster. If anything it makes you even more human.”

 

Chloe gently runs her thumbs over his knuckles and he can see the sincerity in her eyes. It’s earth shattering. She really is a miracle, _his_ miracle.

 

Lucifer only realizes he’s crying when her hand moves to cradle his face. He doesn’t understand how she could still be so gentle with him, even after she’s seen all of his jagged parts. The twisted, grotesque reality of his past has been laid out in front of her, yet she still chose to stay.

 

She chose him.

 

 _Again_.

 

“Det-…Chloe. Are you sure you’re okay with this? With me?”

 

“No, I’m not okay with you.”

 

Her other hand comes up so she’s framing his face.

 

“I’m not alright with you leaving every time things get difficult, or you withholding the whole truth from me. You need to talk to me Lucifer. I’ve told you I’m here for you and I thought you were finally starting to understand that.”

 

He nods in understanding.

 

“Is you being the literal Devil going to take a while to get used to? Of course. But I meant what I said. To me, you are not the Devil. You’re Lucifer Morningstar. The man who never seems to be able to handle a case with even a semblance of normalcy. Someone who pretends to hate doing things that are ‘boring’, but still comes to game nights where he lets my daughter paint a unicorn on his face. You are someone who has always had my back, even when I didn’t realize. You may not be an angel Lucifer, but you are my guardian Devil.”

 

She smiled softly at the last bit and Lucifer found himself returning it, despite all the sadness he’s felt over the last month.

 

His hands came to rest on her hips.

 

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I just can’t help but push others away. Perhaps I’ve never been able to believe that anyone would willingly choose to stay once they really knew who I was. My father banished me once and I can’t help but feel that I am doomed to that same faith with others.”

 

The Detective brought her forehead to rest against his own and closed her eyes.

 

“You will always have a home with me Lucifer.”

 

He closed his eyes and brought her closer with his arms banding around her back.

 

“And you with I, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The radio silence as well as the whole miracle thing will be addressed in the next chapter :) for now I hope you guys enjoyed! Please keep leaving comments and kudos, they are very encouraging!

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be another chapter! I just wanted to get a feel for how people were taking to the fic and my writing first.


End file.
